Some children and individuals with disabilities, when first learning how to handle writing implements or utensils (“tools”), struggle with holding a tool in an appropriate manner. For example, a child may be unable to grip a pencil, may hold the pencil by forming a fist, or may use a variation of another immature and inefficient grasp to hold and manipulate the pencil. A variety of devices have been developed in the past to help a child improve his or her grip; however, these devices have various shortcomings and generally fail to comfortably and conveniently promote proper grip positioning techniques.